Big Time Pilots
by Nick Kenneth
Summary: A sequel to "Terror and Truth in the Sky"... :) Captains Kendall and Logan continue their normal and not-so-normal adventures at their new employer, Rocque Airways, after their harrowing ordeal at their former airline employer -INFO: sex, language, slash, Kogan, future pairings -UPDATE: 12/23/14 - new chapter, Chapter 5, is up! Yay! :)
1. Kendall and Logan's Typical Morning

**Big Time Pilots**

**Author's Note: Hey friends! So I'm gonna try a "series-style" sequel of my old Kogan fic "Terror and Truth in the Sky"... This will be a running series about the ordinary and not-so-ordinary days of now-boyfriends Capt. Kendall Knight and Capt. Logan Mitchell, together with new friends and new adventures at their new airline employer, Rocque Airways. I hope you'll enjoy it! And I promise there will be less crazy cliffhangers as much as possible... :3**

**Episode 1 - Kendall and Logan's Typical Morning**

Kendall and Logan's alarm clock in their bedroom blares out its alarm sound of screaming cats as it wakes Kendall first. The blonde tries to reach out for the snooze button, and when he remembers that the snooze button is not working anymore, he grabs the clock and throws it on the wall. As it slams against the wall and onto the wooden floor, the batteries come off and the clock finally shuts up.

Logan is jolted awake by the usual way of Kendall making their alarm clock shut up. As he fully opens his eyes, he wakes up at the sight of his Kendall, wearing only gray skimpy briefs, looking at him with a smile as the light of their bedside lamp casts a soft glow throughout the bedroom.

"Good morning, Captain Logie Bear!" greets his blonde boyfriend with a smile as he looks at his Logan snuggling up beside him, clad only in his equally-skimpy black Hanes briefs.

"Good morning, my clock-throwing Captain Kindle!" the brunette greets back to his blonde with an equally cheery smile.

"Do you really have to do that every morning?" Logan asks while trying to stop laughing

"Of course! We got it from Hawk Air as our frikkin lame mid-year bonus gift" Kendall answers with a laugh.

"We really need to buy a new clock and throw that one for good in the trash," Logan proposes

"Yeah, we should, and I promise I won't throw that clock around when it wakes us up" Kendall promises

As they continue to smile at each other, the close in together for their very first kiss for the day.

"Mmmm... You taste really good, Kindle" Logan says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? But I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I think I smell like dragon breath" Kendall pouts as Logan continues to peck at his lips

"Oh no Kindle! You smell really good even in the morning. You kinda smell like sweet strawberries, and I love it!" Logan says while kissing the blonde as he swipes his tongue on his boyfriend's lips, and Kendall opens his lips to let the brunette explore his mouth with his tongue.

"Awww thanks, Logie Bear! To be honest I love your scent too! It's like pine trees and apricots" Kendall mumbles as Logan continues to gently explore his mouth.

Suddenly, Logan pulls away and pouts. "Pine trees? Really? You're saying I smell like a car air freshener or toilet cleaner?"

"No, Logie! I didn't mean it like that! You know how I love the smell of pine forests whenever we hike in the mountains" Kendall says with his puppy eyes and kiddie smile. Logan then chuckles, "Kindle, you're lucky you're one smooth operator. I'll let you off this time."

And they continue kissing each other while it is still dark outside because it's still 4:30am, and they need to be at work at 7:30am, with still plenty of time to spend at home before their next flight.

As the two continue kissing each other, Logan runs his hand from Kendall's face, down to his body, and down to his crotch. The brunette smiles between kisses as he feels his blonde boyfriend already hard.

"Looks like we need to do something with your joystick, Captain!" Logan says with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah? What should be done, Captain?" Kendall says with a naughty grin on his face.

"Oh you know what should be done..." Logan grins as he goes down towards Kendall's briefs and brushes lightly against the outline of the blonde's erection with his teeth.

Kendall moans in pleasure at the feeling of Logan mouthing the outline of his erection through his briefs. He reaches out and grabs Logan's tousled hair as his hands curl into firm fists at the pleasure his brunette boyfriend is giving him. After barely a minute, Kendall could no longer bear Logan's teasing...

"Logie, please..." the green-eyed blonde begs his boyfriend

Logan then grins as he slowly pulls down Kendall's tight gray briefs. As the briefs reveal the blonde's erection, Kendall's cock springs a bit and slaps Logan lightly on the nose. The brunette giggles at what just happened. "Looks like the Captain's joystick is excited" Logan teases as Kendall looks at him with the desperate look of love and lust in his eyes. The brunette then finally gives in and slowly puts Kendall's throbbing erection into his mouth. Kendall moans with extreme pleasure at the sensation of Logan's moist and wet mouth wrapping around his organ.

Logan starts with slowly bobbing his head up and down as his mouth gently slides around his blonde boyfriend's cock, and as he feels that Kendall's cock is throbbing stronger and more frequently, he begins bobbing up and down on it much faster. Kendall goes crazy at the stimulation being done by his brunette boyfriend. "Logie… Oh shit… Logie… That feels really good!... I love what you're doing to me, Logie…"

The way Logan's mouth slides hungrily around his cock, and with the sensation of Logan's throat wrapping around his cock's head when the brunette deep throats him, is too pleasurable for Kendall that in just three minutes, he feels his loins tense up as he feels his orgasm starting.

"Logie, I think I'm close…" Kendall moans as Logan begins moaning while sucking him. The vibration and sound of Logan's moaning, coupled with Logan's vigorous sucking, immediately pushes Kendall really close.

"Logie, I'm really close… I'm cumming, Logie… Oh my god… Logie! SHIT! FUCK! Logan! Oh my god Logie!... Logie! OOOOH YEAH…" Kendall screams as he finally releases his load into his waiting boyfriend's mouth. Logan hungrily swallows his boyfriend's cum as he continues to suck at Kendall's dick until he feels his boyfriend come undone.

"Logie, that was amazing!" Kendall finally utters between his deep breaths.

"Thanks, Kindle! Anything for you," Logan says as he crawls back up into Kendall's arms to kiss him.

"You know what, Kindle, you taste great…" the brunette says with a grin, to which Kendall suddenly blushes and giggles.

"C'mon, Kindle, let's take a shower already so we can make breakfast before we leave for work…" Logan says as he looks at his iPhone's clock saying it's 4:55am already.

"It's still too early. And we're not done yet," Kendall says as he suddenly moves himself on top of Logan.

The blonde starts kissing his brunette boyfriend passionately on the lips, and starts kissing and licking him along his jawline and his neck. Kendall continues down to Logan's chest as he flicks his tongue at both of the brunette's nipples. Logan moans as Kendall's tongue and lips continue exploring his body. Kendall's tongue then slides along Logan's abs and sides, and finally proceeds to lick Logan's bulge below the black fabric of his tight Hanes briefs.

Kendall playfully nibbles at Logan's bulge. He then grabs the garter and quickly pulls it down to reveal Logan's angry manhood, standing erect. Kendall smiles as he begins lightly licking the shaft of Logan's cock up and down, while looking at Logan and winking at him as their eyes meet.

Logan is turned on at the sight of Kendall's green eyes, naughty smirk, and his tongue lightly caressing his throbbing member. Kendall continues to tease his boyfriend until the brunette begs Kendall to suck him already, to which Kendall willingly obliges.

Just like Logan, Kendall initially wraps his mouth around the head of Logan's dick, with his tongue inside sliding around the head like a lollipop. Logan's sensitive cock head goes crazy at the sensation. Logan lets out a loud moan, as Kendall finally continues to slide his mouth down up to the base of his eight-inch manhood. Kendall also knows how to deep throat, and as the back of his throat wraps around the head of Logan's cock, Logan closes his eyes at the sensation of Kendall's hot mouth around his member.

"Kindle… Oh yeah… That's so good… It's soooo warm…" Logan moans as Kendall begins bobbing up and down the brunette's cock. Logan thrusts his hips a bit, syncing with Kendall's bobbing. As Kendall feels Logan's cock throbbing more and more often, he knows Logan is close after just 2 minutes and starts bobbing up and down much faster and much tighter around Logan's dick.

"Kindle! FUCK! SHIT! Faster! Yeah… faster! I'm close Kindle! Oh my god, Kindle!" Logan moans loudly as he begins the feeling of indescribably pleasurable pressure in his loins and in his stomach as his orgasm prepares to begin.

Kendall moans loudly with Logan's dick in his mouth. The vibrations immediately push Logan to the edge…

"Kindle, I'm cumming… FUCK! I'm cumming Kindle… KINDLE!" Logan screams as he shoots his cum into Kendall's mouth. Kendall continues sucking Logan as he tastes and swallows his boyfriend's precious white fluid.

As Logan comes undone, Kendall crawls on top of Logan and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Logie Bear…" says Kendall

"I love you too, Kindle!" says Logan

"You taste great too, Logie!"

"Oh stop it!" Logan says as he pinches Kendall's nose.

"C'mon, Kindle, let's take a shower already so we could make breakfast"

"Okay, babe"

Logan takes a peek at his iPhone which now shows 5:15am. They hold hands as they walk towards their bathroom and take their shower together.

As they lather and rinse each other, they both get hard again, and they make out in the shower stall and jerk each other's cocks while kissing each other aggressively until another wave of orgasm envelops them. They soap themselves again and rinse as they finish their shower, and brush their teeth.

They then change into new underwear, t-shirts and shorts as they then go downstairs to fix breakfast.

After breakfast, they clean the dishes and store them. They then head back upstairs to change into their work uniforms. As they finish tying each other's neck ties, Kendall looks admirably at his captain boyfriend, wearing a crisp white short-sleeved polo and black slacks, with a black neck tie and with two epaulets on both sides of his shoulders bearing the four stripes indicating that Logan is a captain.

"You're so hot in that pilot uniform, do you know that Logie?" Kendall asks Logan seductively as the brunette blushes and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Oh stop it, Kindle. You're the one who's hot in that pilot uniform" Logan answers as he checks out his handsome boyfriend's uniform of the same crisp white short-sleeved polo, black slacks, black tie and the same four-banded Captain's epaulet. They then embrace lightly, to avoid creasing their uniform, as they engage in yet another passionate kiss.

They then make sure that their house is locked and everything is turned off as they head into Logan's Mercedes-Benz. Kendall's BMW is inside the locked garage door, since they decided to use Logan's car for the day. They will be gone for quite a while since their domestic flight for the week will send them to Honolulu, after their international flight assignments several weeks ago.

Logan starts up the Merc, and they back out of the driveway and proceed to drive to the Rocque Airways operations office for their pre-flight meeting...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Kendall and Logan's Typical Flight

**Big Time Pilots**

**Author's notes: Thanks to my good (and hot! LOL) friend TheGuestReviewer in helping me make this. Thank you so much to all who are reading Big Time Pilots! :)**

**Episode 2 - Kendall and Logan's Typical Flight**

Captain Kendall and Captain Logan arrive at the Rocque Airways flight operations centre. There, they receive their mandatory documents and forms before carrying out their flight. In their meeting room, they meet the rest of the crew, which includes relief pilots Captain James Diamond and First Officer Alex Smith, and cabin crew members Senior Purser Jett Stetson and Flight Attendant Camille Roberts. Jett and Camille are also a couple.

Kendall and Logan have made friends with James and Alex, and Jett and Camille, ever since they've settled in their new jobs at Rocque Airways. The three pairs clicked with each other because they are all very friendly, fun-loving, and wacky. Also, they like hanging around at bars during layovers, and even sometimes continue partying at their hotel rooms. But, although Kendall and Logan, and Jett and Camille are in romantic relationships, James and Alex's relationship is more of a fuck buddy setup. Nevertheless, outside of sex, James and Alex are also really good friends and prefer to work together in flights. Their boss, Gustavo Rocque, always made sure to assign them together as often as possible because he believes that friends working together help make operations run better and more safely and morale at work is higher. And even though Kendall and Logan are both captains, which means that they should be manning separate flights, Gustavo is still always fond of the couple that he usually grants the two's requests of flying together.

And on today's flight, boyfriends Capt. Kendall and Capt. Logan, and their friends Capt. James, F/O Alex, Senior Purser Jett, Flight Attendant Camille, and the rest of their Flight Attendant coworkers will be working together for their flight from Los Angeles to Honolulu.

As the entire crew finishes the boarding procedures, go through their inspections, checklists and pre-takeoff procedures, they are now ready for their takeoff to their destination. Kendall and Logan are the first set of pilots to perform the flight, with James and Alex as their relief pilots. While James and Alex are seated together behind Kendall and Logan in jumpseats (extra seats behind the active pilots' seats), the two active pilots prepare for takeoff. Logan is the main captain on the left seat, while Kendall is the assisting pilot on the right seat.

The couple performs their usual 'hands-together-on-the-engine-thrust-levers' company procedure. Logan's right hand is on top of the levers, and Kendall's left hand rests on the brunette's hand. Before announcing "Takeoff!", Kendall and Logan look at each other and whisper "I love you". James and Alex roll their eyes, look at each other and grin.

"Just get on with it!" Alex says with a laugh.

Kendall and Logan wink at each other, then look behind them at Alex and James, and laugh as well. The couple finally pushes their Airbus A330's engine levers to the takeoff position. And in no time, their aircraft is airborne. Logan then orders Kendall to bring up the landing gear, to which his assisting co-captain acknowledges and complies with.

After five minutes of the climb, they reach 10,000ft, and the four release their seatbelts and turn off the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign in the passengers' cabin. Kendall and Logan begin to relax a bit as their aircraft continues the flight automatically, while they monitor any abnormalities. Meanwhile, James and Alex begin to chat about stuff and joke with each other.

The four then receive their breakfasts from Jett, Camille and the other Flight Attendants, and they eat inside the cockpit and joke around as their plane zooms above the Pacific Ocean towards their destination.

After breakfast, Logan and Kendall look at James and Alex and grin at them, because their relief pilot friends are starting to get frisky and can't stop getting their hands all over each other. Kendall then signals them by hand to continue their naughty business at the pilot crew rest area outside the cockpit and at the right of the cockpit door. They're careful not to say anything too loud because the aircraft's Cockpit Voice Recorder is running. The CVR is a mandatory equipment on all airplanes to record conversations and any cockpit sounds as evidence in the event of a minor accident or especially a fatal crash. And the CVR accidentally recording their naughty conversations could possibly get them into trouble.

James and Alex hurriedly leave the cockpit to go to the crew rest with sly smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god, James and Alex are such horn dogs," Logan chuckles

"Oh hell yeah. James is like a rabbit or something," Kendall whispers and laughs

"As if we're not horn dogs too?" Logan says to his boyfriend with a wink and then sticks his tongue out

"Good point..." Kendall says with a slight blush and sticking out his pizza tongue, and Logan leans in to kiss his boyfriend captain.

As the flight continues, Logan and Kendall get bored as the rest of the flight goes on smoothly. Too smoothly.

Out of boredom, while Kendall is a bit busy communicating with air traffic controllers on the ground via his radio, Logan gets up from his seat. Kendall glances a bit, thinking his boyfriend will leave the cockpit to take a tinkle in the lavatory outside the cockpit door.

"SOCAL center, roger. Maintain flight level 420 heading 251... MEOW!" Kendall yelps as he felt a wet tongue lick his ears, and then his neck.

"Uh, Rocque flight 881 heavy, say again please" the controller asks in confusion

Logan tries to stifle his laugh as Kendall meowed in surprise.

"Uh... Nothing... I... uh just smacked my hand on something here" Kendall says with his face beet red as he pinches Logan's nose

"Uh... Okay... Repeating. Roger. Maintain flight level 420 heading 251. Rocque 881 heavy." Kendall continues.

"Readback is correct. Contact established." the controller says as their transmission ends

Kendall then glares at his giggling boyfriend and whispers, "Logie! How could you? The CVR heard me meow!" then breaks into a giggle of his own.

"Oh my god, Kindle, that was soooo adorable!" Logan whispers closely to Kendall's ears so that the CVR won't record what they're saying.

The brunette then resumes kissing and licking his boyfriend on his lips, his jawline and his neck. The blonde co-captain couldn't resist his boyfriend as he finally gives in and makes out with Logan, trying to make as little sound as possible, and while occasionally looking at their cockpit's digital gauges to make sure nothing goes wrong while they make out mid-flight. Logan then presses the horizontal seat adjuster of Kendall's seat, to bring him much further back and have some space in front of him. Logan then scoots over to the space in front of Kendall, and continues kissing his boyfriend. As they continue locking their lips and exploring each other's mouths their hands explore each other's pants and unzip them and explore what's inside. As Logan feels Kendall's warm hand exploring his raging hardon, he tries to muffle his moan by biting Kendall's lower lip. The blonde is aroused at the sensation of Logan biting his lower lip and the brunette's hand fondling his erect member that he nearly moaned out loud, but managed to keep his volume low by pressing Logan deeper into their kiss.

Logan then pulls out of their kiss, and while licking Kendall's left ear, whispers, "What do you want me to do with your… joystick… Captain?"

Kendall shudders at the sexy way Logan said the whisper. As their eyes briefly meet, Kendall couldn't answer at all, because this was actually the very first time they did it in the cockpit – in mid-flight. Logan then lets out a naughty smirk as he kneels in front of his boyfriend and pulls out his hard cock from his briefs and pants. Logan looks intently at the head of Kendall's organ, which was already glistening with precum. The brunette then lightly strokes the blonde's hard member as the blonde's green eyes look lustfully at his boyfriend.

Logan smiles briefly, before starting to tease Kendall by licking the head and shaft of his organ. Kendall goes crazy at the sensation of Logan's tongue lightly caressing the length of his cock. The blonde then moans softly, "Logie, please stop teasing. I can't take it anymore…" To which Logan smirks again and slowly puts the blonde's throbbing cock into his mouth.

Kendall is lost in the pleasure as he gently grabs Logan's hair and strokes the brunette's soft hair as the Logan begins to quickly bob up and down his boyfriend's member.

"Oh, Logie… Fuck… I love it… Shit… So hot and wet… Logie… Ohhhh…" Kendall moans with a low voice, still trying to make sure the CVR does not record what they're doing. He also does a quick scan of all the flight instruments to make sure they're not neglecting their responsibilities. The A330 is still cruising without any problems at all, so Kendall shifts his attention back to his hungry boyfriend sucking wildly at his cock.

Logan then reaches out inside Kendall's pants and gently brings out his balls. The brunette then lightly caresses Kendall's pouch as he continues bobbing up and down the blonde's erection.

"Mmmmmng… You're huge Kindle… I love your cock Kindle… Mnnnnngh…" Logan tries to mouth as he briefly slows down his bobbing to utter those words, and then he resumes quickly sucking on Kendall.

"Oh, Logie… Shit… Feels… so… good… Oh fuck, Logie… I think… I think I'm close…" Kendall says as he feels the familiar pleasant pressure from his loins.

"Logie… I think… I'm… Uhhhh… Ahhhh… I'm cumming Logie… fffffffuuuuuuuccccck… aaaaaahhhh…" Kendall finally moans slightly louder as he finally cums inside Logan's mouth. The brunette hungrily sucks all of his blonde boyfriend's juice and swallows, making sure that Kendall's cock is clean when they're done with it.

As Kendall comes undone, Logan gently puts the blonde's balls and cock back inside his pants and briefs, and zips him up. He then crawls up to Kendall and gives him a deep kiss. Kendall can still taste a bit of himself in Logan's kiss.

"Fuck, that was great Logie" the blonde says as Logan leans his forehead unto his

"Thanks, Kindle… I love you…"

"I love you too, Logie"

And Logan scoots back to the Captain's seat and Kendall moves his seat forward to the normal position. The two then give each other a wink, and then a quick kiss and resume their pilot duties.

As the flight progresses after several more hours, Logan and Kendall finally reach their maximum regulation flying time after around 8 hours, and James and Alex are supposed to take over the cockpit. Logan calls them up via the intercom, but nobody's answering.

"Maybe they're asleep after fucking" Logan jokes

"Yeah, I'll go check them out before we get penalized for flying beyond regulation flight hours" Kendall says

And Kendall leaves his seat and the cockpit to go to the pilot crew rest area.

"James! Alex! Your turn now! We'll be clocking out in 5 minutes!" Kendall calls out from the door. He tries knocking and nobody's answering. Thinking the two are asleep, he realises that the crew rest door is unlocked and opens it. To his horror, he sees their relief captain and relief co-pilot naked, kissing and jacking each other off.

"Until now, seriously?" Kendall shouts inside the crew rest room and quickly turning his back on the two as he blushed furiously.

"What the fuck, Kendall?! Don't you know how to knock?" James screams as he and Alex reach out for their pillows to hide their hardons.

"We were calling you via intercom and I actually knocked but nobody was answering, so I thought you were sleeping. Now get your butts into the cockpit or we'll get penalized"

"Fine!" James groans as he and Alex get up and look for their clothes.

"And next time, please lock the fucking door, would you?" Kendall then adds, his back still turned towards the naked colleagues.

"Yeah, very funny, Kendork" James retorts

"Just get back to the cockpit A.S.A.P." and Kendall quickly gets out of the crew rest area and shuts the door behind him, his face still beet red.

As he returns to the cockpit, Logan asks why they weren't answering.

"They were still at it" Kendall says while shaking his head

"Oh my god, no!" Logan says wide-eyed before laughing

James and Alex finally join them in the cockpit after two minutes. As Kendall and Logan look at them with a funny look on their faces, James and Alex give them the middle finger while grinning.

"Shut up, you two! Don't even mention it" James says with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Fine! Just take over here" Logan says with a chuckle while he raises his hands up in surrender

Captain James and First Officer Alex then take over as the active pilots. Logan and Kendall then proceed to the flight crew rest area, where they start their second lovemaking session.

As the crew rest door lock clicks, Kendall and Logan lock themselves in a hard kiss and tight embrace. The two hungrily explore each other's mouths while their hands explore reach other's bodies. As they grab each other's crotches, they are pleasantly surprised to see that they're already very hard and excited. The two strip then each other fast and in no time are all over each other. They lie on one of the bunk beds as Kendall gets his tube of lube from his flight bag and prepares his cock and Logan's hole. Logan moans loudly as the cool feeling of the lube and Kendall's two fingers prep him up. The blonde then pulls out, to which Logan utters a brief grunt of disappointment, but moans louder as Kendall preps him some more with three fingers. They can be as loud as they can, since their crew rest area is well-insulated, and the engines are noisy enough to drown out their sounds.

"Kindle, I want you in me RIGHT NOW!" Logan growls in erotic desperation.

Kendall smiles as he spoons his boyfriend from behind and slowly enter the brunette's waiting hole.

"Uhhhh... Kindle... It feels so good... Yeah... Put it in... I want to feel you completely inside me... Oh yeah, Kindle..." Logan moans as, inch by inch, Kendall connects himself to his boyfriend. As his entire length finally settles inside Logan, the brunette utters a "Please, Kindle" to signal Kendall to start thrusting.

Kendall then begins slowly thrusting into Logan...

"Logie... Oh, Logie... You're really tight... I love it, Logie... Oh Logan... Fuck... Shit... This feels sooo good..."

"Oh, Kindle... Oh god you're so huge... I love it when you're inside me, Kindle... Oh shit... Faster and harder, Kindle... Please... I need you..."

Kendall then thrusts faster and harder into his brunette boyfriend, while embracing him tightly. Logan leans his head over his shoulders so he can catch a glimpse of his blonde boyfriend making hot love to him. Kendall leans closer and the two lock their lips as the blonde continues thrusting harder. Kendall then grabs Logan's cock and strokes it vigorously.

"Oh, Kindle... I love you so much, Kindle... Kindle... I think I'm close... Oh my god... Kindle... I'm cumming... SHIT... KEN-DALL!" Logan moans and shouts as his boyfriend's thrusting and stroking brings him to his climax.

The sensation of Logan's muscles gripping his cock, and the throbbing made by the brunette's organ made Kendall about to reach his orgasm as well.

"Logie... FUCK... I love you so much, Logan... Oh my god, I think I'm cumming... I'm cumming now... FUCK... FUCK... LOGAAAAAAAAAN!" Kendall screams as he cums inside his boyfriend.

As they come undone, Kendall gently pulls out of Logan. He then embraces his boyfriend.

"That was amazing, Kindle"

"I know. 'Coz I'm awesome, and so are you, Logie"

"Awww… I love you, Kindle"

"I love you too, Logie"

And the two lovers fall asleep as their aircraft, flown by James and Alex, head towards Honolulu.

After a few hours, Kendall and Logan are gently awoken by the beeping of the room's intercom. The LED shows that the call is from the cockpit. Logan picks up the handset.

"Yeah?"

"Hey buddy, it's James. You guys ready to take over? We're one hour away from descent"

"Yep, okay. Kendall and I will just get ready and we'll head back there"

"Great! Thanks Captain Mitchell... hehe" James says with a funny tone in his voice, teasing Logan about what definitely happened in the crew rest area.

"Pfffft, yeah yeah" Logan answers with a chuckle

Kendall and Logan get dressed, and before they leave the crew rest area, they look at the huge cum stain on the lower bunk bed's sheet. They look at each other, shrug and grin. It's gonna be changed by the cleaning crew anyway, they said to each other.

The two then re-enter the cockpit and take over the active pilot seats. James and Alex sit back on the jumpseats as they rest for a bit. Kendall and Logan then begin to descend when the controllers at Honolulu gave them the instructions to do so.

After half an hour, the A330 is on its final approach to Honolulu. The Airbus' computer announces the altitude and landing reminders as Logan assumes the flying duties and Kendall assumes the communication duties.

"50... 40... 30... 20..." the computer says as it announces the aircraft's height over the runway

"Retard! Retard! Retard!" the computer then says, reminding Logan to retard the thrust levers from their flight position back to idle setting. As usual, Kendall chuckles because the computer pronounces "retard" the wrong way.

The aircraft then lands smoothly, and after several more minutes, is ushered into a vacant gate at the Honolulu airport.

As Logan and Kendall complete their shutdown procedures and checklists, and as the passengers disembark from the plane, James and Alex leave the cockpit to greet off the passengers leaving the plane. Kendall and Logan stay behind to rest and chat some more, and since the CVR has been switched off, they no longer have to whisper about private topics.

Fifteen minutes have elapsed and the two see through the open cockpit door that all the passengers have disembarked, and the flight attendants are nowhere to be found, and so are James and Alex, who have probably disembarked as well.

Kendall and Logan look at each other and grin.

"One more round, Kindle?"

"Heck yeah! Got the lube in my pocket. Hehe."

And the two made a mad dash to the pilot crew rest area. But they find it locked. They knock on the door, and ask if someone's inside. They hear James shouting "We're kinda busy here!" and Alex shouting at the top of his lungs. Kendall and Logan roll their eyes and decide to go to the lavatory opposite of the crew rest area.

When they open the door, they are horrified to see Jett and Camille almost naked and are already doing their thing.

"What the fuck?" Camille and Jett scream at Kendall and Logan

"Oh my fucking god. Don't you know how to lock the door?" Kendall and Logan ask in horror. The boyfriends then pull the door to close it shut.

"Great... We can't fuck in the cockpit. It's too cramped." Kendall says in a frustrated tone

"Maybe there's no one in the flight attendants' crew rest. Let's go!" Logan suggests

"Great idea! You're really the smart one, Logie! And hot too!" Kendall beams

They quickly rush to the entrance stairs leading down to the FA crew rest module. They lock the main door and proceed to undress each other while kissing each other's lips hard. They then lie on one of the bunk beds, and they decide Logan is the one who will be top this time.

Because the FA bunk beds are taller and more spacious, Logan can lie on top of Kendall as they kiss each other, while Kendall opens the tube of lube and begin coating Logan's already hard member. Logan moans at the pleasure of Kendall's hand over his organ and kisses him deeper. The blonde then proceeds to prepare himself by inserting two coated fingers into his hole. Logan then grabs Kendall's lube and puts some on his finger. He then taps Kendall's hand, which the blonde is using to finger himself, and he gently pulls it away. As Kendall looks at Logan with confusion, Logan then inserts his own three fingers into Kendall's hole. It was then Kendall's turn to moan as his brunette boyfriend prepares him and touches his g-spot inside.

"Logan... I want you. I need you. Now..." Kendall utters with bated breath as Logan continues to finger him. The brunette then pulls his fingers out, and positions himself above Kendall. Slowly, the blonde feels Logan's manhood being pressed against the entrance of his hole, and eventually enter him gently.

As Logan's member fully enters Kendall, the blonde moans at the pleasure, and Logan then begins thrusting gently into Kendall. As the brunette sees the wild desire in the blonde's face and eyes, Logan becomes lost in love and desire as well as he begins pummelling his boyfriend.

"Logan, yeah... That's it... Harder... Faster... Oh yeah... I love you Logan..." Kendall moans between breaths as his boyfriend lovingly and lustily pounds him, kisses him and embraces him.

"Oh shit, Kindle... You're so tight... You're so hot... You're so beautiful... I love you, Kindle" Logan answers with a tense and aroused voice.

The brunette then begins stroking the blonde's erect organ, and in no time, the two are close to orgasm. As Kendall feels the hot, white fluid from Logan filling him, the sensation drove him to extreme pleasure and he came into Logan's hand. As they come undone, a sweaty Logan falls on top of an equally-sweaty Kendall. When they finally catch their breath, Logan looks at his smiling boyfriend, and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Kindle"

"I love you too, Logie"

The two then get dressed again and leave the aircraft with their personal flight bags. As they wait at the airport's crew lounge, their friends James, Alex, Jett and Camille catch up to them as they enjoy a cup of coffee after a very "tiring" flight. And although Kendall and Logan caught their friends in extremely awkward timings, they all just laugh it off.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Coming Home

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to my good friend (and hottie! ;P) TheGuestReviewer for proofreading and stuff before I uploaded this new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy our newest chapter/episode! :)**

**Big Time Pilots**

**Episode 3 – Coming Home**

The six friends then board the Rocque Airways crew bus to ferry them to the hotel as a fresh set of crew takes over the plane for its flight from Honolulu to Tokyo. The Los Angeles-Honolulu crew, meanwhile, are billeted at a hotel for their layover as they wait for the plane to return to Honolulu, so that they will operate the return flight back to Los Angeles.

At the hotel, Kendall and Logan have their own double-occupancy suite, and so did James and Alex, and Jett and Camille. James, Alex, Camille and Jett enjoy their "privacy" for the next several days.

Kendall and Logan, meanwhile, decide to make the layover worth it and enjoy it as a couple. They always had a nice breakfast, lunch and dinner at the hotel restaurant, and they got to stroll along Hawaiian beaches in their tank tops and board shorts.

On one of those afternoons during the layover, as they stroll along the sunset-kissed sands of the beach, Kendall puts his arm over Logan's shoulders, and Logan puts his arm behind Kendall's back and around his waist. When they get to a much more private area, Kendall moves behind Logan and embraces him gently. Logan blushes slightly as he holds his blonde boyfriend's arms.

"I love you, Logie" Kendall says as he leans forward to kiss his Logan who is looking at him over his shoulder

"I love you too, Kindle" Logan answers softly as he reaches out and kisses Kendall on the lips.

And they continue their embrace as the sun continues to set on the ocean's horizon.

During dinner times, they go back to their suite to dress up formally for their dinner, wearing formal coats and ties. As Kendall and Logan have dinner, the two couldn't help admiring how hot their boyfriend looks with their crisp coats and ties. And every time dinner ends, they quickly head back to their suite to make love.

When it's time for their flight back to LA, things were as usual. They are fetched by the Rocque Airways bus to bring them to the airport, then a meeting at the Honolulu operations office with the same crew as their previous flight, then preparation of the aircraft for boarding and then the preparation of the aircraft for departure and takeoff. As usual, Kendall and Logan are the main pilots, with Logan on the captain's seat again on the left, and Kendall on the right.

Kendall wants Logan to accumulate as many flight hours as possible on the A330 so both of them will be captains with the same amount of flight hours and expertise level on that type of aircraft. They are also rated for the Airbus A340 and A320, but they already have the same flight hour accumulation on both aircraft types. They just need to balance their accumulated flying hours on the A330.

And so, their flight back to LA was uneventful, with clear weather, good wind speed, good aircraft performance and a moderate passenger load. Everything was the same normal, incident-free flight.

After almost half a day of continuous flying, the A330 finally lands back home in Los Angeles, and in no time, Kendall and Logan finish their final procedures so they could get out of the airport and head home.

Along the way, they stop at a supermarket to buy ingredients for their dinner. Logan and Kendall decide they will cook dinner together that night.

While they were shopping, Logan asks Kendall to continue getting the items they need while he heads back to the car to get his phone and call about something at the Rocque Airways operations centre. Kendall willingly obliges, which earns him another sweet kiss on the lips from Logan, in the middle of the shopping aisle, while they were still wearing their pilot uniforms. The other shoppers didn't mind, and some actually found it adorable.

Meanwhile, Logan rushes out of the supermarket. He heads not back to the car, but to an adjacent flower shop. He buys one bouquet of dahlias and sunflowers for his boyfriend (their favourite flowers) and a bag of rose petals for the rest of the romantic surprise he plans for tonight. As soon as he gets the bouquet and petals, he dashes to his Mercedes and hides the flowers under his pilot coat and his flight bag. He then returns inside the supermarket and finds Kendall with almost all of the ingredients on the cart already.

"Hey, Logie!" Kendall says as he gives Logan a peck on the cheeks.

"Lemme guess, you signed at the First Officer box again on the forms instead of Captain, didn't you?" Kendall continues

"Uh, yeah..." Logan fibs with a slight blush because of the actual reason

"Oh my silly boyfriend... You always forget you're a Captain now..." Kendall says as he hugs Logan

They then check out of the supermarket, put their shopping bags in the trunk, with Kendall fortunately not noticing Logan's surprise, and they drive back home.

"Kindle, babe, could you carry the grocery bags? I'll handle our flight bags and coats" Logan says

"Sure, Logie Bear!" Kendall answers with a smile and with a kiss on Logan's lips.

"Thanks, Kindle Babe!" Logan answers with a smile as well

While Kendall puts the grocery bags on their kitchen counter, Logan carries their two flight bags and coats and puts them near the couch. And then Logan begins his little surprise for his boyfriend...

"Hey, Kindle Babe, I'll chop the ingredients first before we start cooking it. Why don't you shower ahead and I'll do the same before we cook?"

"Awwww... Logie Bear... I wanna shower with you..." Kendall pleads with a pout

"No, babe, we need to prep these because it's 8:30 already. We need to eat dinner first before we... eat each other..." Logan says with a smirk

Kendall continues pouting but eventually gives up and heads upstairs to take a shower.

As Kendall closes the door, Logan quickly dashes to the car's trunk to get the flowers. He takes two pairs of dahlias and sunflowers and puts them into two slim vases. He puts one in the middle of the dining table, and the other one on the coffee table in the living room. He then hides the bouquet under the dining table. Logan then stealthily climbs up to their bedroom with the bag of rose petals and begins scattering the petals on their bed. Afterwards, he rushes downstairs to continue putting petals on the couch.

Logan knows that Kendall will only take 10-15 minutes to shower, so he hurriedly gets two candlesticks, two red candles, several tea candles and his lighter. He puts the two red candles on the dining table and the tea lights on the coffee table. When he hears Kendall opening the bathroom door, he then lights up the candles.

"Uh... Logie? Where are you babe?" Kendall asks from upstairs as he sees that their bed is strewn with rose petals. The blonde then goes downstairs with only his towel on and sees more rose petals, and a pair of a dahlia and sunflower in a glass vase surrounded by lit tea candles in the living room, and when he shifts his gaze to the right, where the kitchen is, he sees Logan sheepishly smiling at him behind the dining table that has a vase with another pair of dahlia and sunflower and two red candles on it.

"Uh... Logie Bear? What's going on?" Kendall asks with a curious smile. He now sort of figured out why Logan has strawberries and fondue chocolate on his shopping list. Logan continues to smile sheepishly and blush.

"Uhm, Kindle... Sorry if this is kinda lame. It's hard to prepare things when you shower too fast... I was hoping to cook our dinner all by myself and stuff to surprise you, but this is what I could only do in 10 to 15 minutes" Logan says as he smiles and blushes.

Kendall's heart suddenly melted and hugged Logan and kissed him.

"Awwww, Logie... I love it! It's very sweet of you. I love you, Logie!"

"I love you too, Kindle..."

"Let's go upstairs for now. I need to take a shower and you need to be decent" Logan continues as he gently grabs Kendall's crotch from the towel. Kendall laughs as they blow out the candles for now and go up to their bedroom.

When Logan steps out from the shower, he sees Kendall seductively lying down on the bed amidst the rose petals that he scattered. The blonde then smirks and beckons Logan with his finger.

"Oh no, not until after dinner, Kindle" Logan tries to protest.

Kendall then removes his towel to reveal his erect manhood. Logan gulps at the sight and sees that a tent is forming inside his own towel.

"Kindle!" Logan blushes

"Awww, what, Logie Bear?"

"After dinner!"

Kendall pouts and then laughs as he finally gives in to his boyfriend's request.

They decide to wear something formal for their personal dinner tonight, and while they cook, they'll leave their coats on the couch and wear aprons to avoid spilling stuff on their shirts and pants. As they suit each other up, Kendall and Logan couldn't stop admiring how really hot they looked wearing a suit.

"Oh god, Kindle, you look hot in a pilot's uniform, but you're hotter in a suit!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you look hotter than me, and I love how amazing you look, whether you're in a pilot uniform, a suit or even nothing at all" Kendall says as he embraces his blushing Logan.

"I really love you, Kindle... my Kindle Donald Knight"

"I really love you too, Logie... my HORTENSE Logan Mitchell"

"Did you really have to stress out Hortense?"

"Hahaha, well you started it!"

"Humfffff"

"Awwwwww, I love you my Logan Mitchell"

"..."

"Logie Bear? Logie Babe? Hortense?"

Logan growls a bit, then sighs, "You're lucky I love you so much, so I'll forgive you. I love you too, Kindle", and lightly kisses Kendall on the lips.

They go downstairs to prepare their dinner together. But, before they begin, Logan reaches out from under the table and gives Kendall his huge bouquet of dahlias and sunflowers.

"WHAT? A bouquet of our favourite flowers?! For me? Awwwwww, Logie!" Kendall says as tears start to form in his eyes and he kisses and embraces Logan.

"Thank you, Logie. I love it! I love you, Logan"

"You're very welcome, Babe. I love you too, Kindle"

When dinner is finally ready, Logan dims the entire house and lights up the candles once again. The couple enjoys their steaks, mashed potatoes and peas, washed down with Sauvignon Blanc, one of their favourite wines. They continue flirting with each other as they eat dinner. They wink at each other, lick their lips in front of the other boy, and even feed one another and drink from their wine glasses with locked arms like married couples do.

And when dinner is done, Logan tells Kendall to sit on the couch as he prepares the fondue for dessert.

After Logan places the fondue bowl on the coffee table, he dips a strawberry into the melted chocolate and feeds his boyfriend. Kendall reciprocates, but as Logan bites into the strawberry, the brunette naughtily licks Kendall's fingers.

Kendall was already turned on since he saw what Logan was setting up that night, and when Logan licked his fingers, he then crashed his lips onto the smiling lips of his brunette boyfriend. They begin making out on the couch, kissing each other passionately, tongues exploring each others' mouths, hands pulling off jackets, ties and shirts. Logan then motions for them to move to the bedroom, and Kendall stands up and carries the surprised Logan on his arms.

"Kindle! What are you doing?"

"Relax, Logie. You've been very romantic to me, and this is the only way I could show my romantic side"

"Aww, Kindle, you don't have to. I just wanted to surprise you a bit, because I wanna show you how much I love you in other ways other than kissing and sex. I tried to make it a bit romantic because I really really love you, Kindle"

"Awww, I love you too, Logie. Now we'll go upstairs so I can show you how much I love you"

"Oh yes, please, Kindle"

And with the beautiful brunette in his arms, Kendall gently goes upstairs and lays Logan gently on the petal-covered bed. The blonde captain then softly kisses the brunette captain as he slowly undresses his beautiful Logan. As the beautiful naked body of his brunette boyfriend lies in wait in front of his green eyes, Kendall then seductively takes all of his clothes off, much to Logan's delight.

Kendall then lies on top of his boyfriend as they continue their lovemaking. Their kissing momentarily interrupted by whispers of "I love you" to each other. Logan then asks Kendall to enter him, to which the blonde happily obliges. After preparing himself and Logan with lube from their bedside table, Kendall begins connecting with his boyfriend once again. This time, focusing more on gentleness and love. With each gentle slide, Logan moans softly while the blonde's lips are locked tightly into his. Kendall then touches Logan's manhood and begins stroking it, while still gently thrusting inside the brunette and kissing his soft lips. Eventually they reach their climax, while uttering each other's names.

As they come undone once again, Kendall cuddles with his boyfriend.

"That was great, Kindle. Thank you..."

"No. Thank you, Logie. Everyday is perfect because of you. I love you so much..."

"Awww. Thank you too, Kindle. You make my life a lot happier. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you too..."

And with a final kiss for the night, the two pilot boyfriends fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Malibu's Better with You (Part 1)

**Authors' Notes from Nick Kenneth and TheGuestReviewer: **  
><strong>Hi friends! We're so sorry if Chapter 4 took too long. It was mainly my fault (Nick Kenneth) because of both the medications and a little relapse of the palpitations, anxiety and depression. But don't worry, I'm still okay and alive (obviously. Lol!). The handsome co-author of mine, TheGuestReviewer, is really very shy that he doesn't want to write a separate Author's Note, so we're combining our notes into one. Although, fortunately, I convinced him to say "Hi!" to all of you. XD<strong>

**So, here's "Episode 4" of Big Time Pilots! I hope you'll like the chapter! More stuff to come real soon! And I (Nick Kenneth) promise that I would finish the drafts faster this time XD And I'll convince TheGuestReviewer to actually say something in his own section of the Authors' Notes :3**

**BIG TIME PILOTS**

**Episode 4 – Malibu's Better with You (Part I)**

Kendall and Logan are given two weeks off as part of their pilot rest period. Rocque Airways takes their pilots' well-being seriously that they give extra rest days for their pilots way beyond the mandatory minimums set by the FAA. And since Kendall and Logan flew Los Angeles – Honolulu – Los Angeles, they were given two weeks off, together with their colleagues James and Alex.

For their first week, Kendall and Logan decide to borrow a friend's house in Malibu so they could enjoy a week near the sea. They arrive at the house using Logan's Mercedes, and after parking at the driveway, they unload their bags and enter the house. Their friend's house is the same size as their own house back in Los Angeles, so they feel comfortable staying there. And as they continue looking around, they end up at the large veranda with a commanding view of the Pacific Ocean over a small cliff. Luckily, the house has a large set of stone stairs that lead down to the white sandy beach of Malibu. And the best thing was that the beach is part of their friend's house, meaning this is Kendall and Logan's own private beach.

After unpacking in the kitchen and the bedroom, Kendall and Logan strip and change into rather skimpy speedos. Logan wore solid black trunks, while Kendall wore dark green. Right there and then, the two boys immediately admired how their boyfriend looked in speedos. Both eventually had visible erections poking out of their swimming trunks as they briefly lock into a sudden embrace and aggressively kiss each other.

They pull out of their kiss and embrace to appreciate the beauty of each other.

Logan looks at Kendall from head to toe. The brunette admires how beautifully tousled and short his boyfriend's new hairstyle is. Although he also loved Kendall's old longer "bangs-down" hair, the blonde's new tousled and short look makes him hotter in Logan's eyes. The brunette continues his gaze down his boyfriend's face, as he appreciates how handsomely boyish Kendall is. And his German ancestry, probably from his great grandparents or still a generation older, shows despite his last name being Knight. His beautiful emerald green eyes pierced with solid black circles of his pupils. His beautiful bushy eyebrows that scream manliness, testosterone and perfection. His beautifully crafted nose that complements his overall face. His smooth, white, flawless cheeks, punctuated by two big and deep dimples that keep showing up whether Kendall is smiling, smirking or even when annoyed. At that exact moment, Kendall smiles a bit, and Logan gazes breathlessly at his boyfriend's flawless smile. Those perfect pearly whites surrounded by pink, supple lips. Logan is also surprised that, although Kendall smokes occasionally, he is still able to maintain flawlessly white teeth and pink lips. Kendall's jawline and chin are also flawless and prominent. _He'd make a handsome lead singer of a band, or even a lead actor in a TV show_, Logan thought to himself.

Logan then continues his admiring gaze at Kendall's contoured neck, shoulders and arms. Kendall decides to be a bit more playful by slowly turning around and showing his back, before turning around again to directly face Logan. The brunette loves how Kendall makes good use of his skin's "real estate" in sporting the most tasteful of tattoos. Logan loves Kendall's stitched heart tattoo and the _calavera_ one, since the skull reminds the brunette of his own Mexican heritage, and because it has sunflowers on it, which are Kendall's favourite type of flower.

Logan continues looking downwards to Kendall's neck, shoulders and torso. To other people, Kendall looks skinny, but in Logan's eyes, the blonde's slim figure is rather sexy and appealing. Logan thought that Kendall kinda reminds him of Kaworu Nagisa from an anime that he saw before called Neon Genesis Evangelion. Sexily slim and stuff. Logan also appreciates how Kendall's nipples looked beautifully light brown and soft in the beautiful Malibu sun shining through the bedroom window. Kendall also had beautiful outline of his abs... Not too freakishly six-pack, just right enough to make him look totally sexy. Logan also loves Kendall's deep V-lines of his lower abs, that both point down towards his dark green speedos. The brunette also notices that his blonde boyfriend had shaved his body, so there were no traces of chest hair and treasure trail from his navel down to his crotch. Kendall's body was extremely smooth and twink-like. Kendall's bulge was wonderfully tempting to the chocolate brown eyes of the brunette, and Kendall's legs looked delightfully smooth as well. Logan would love to kiss, nip and lick Kendall's entire body from head to toe. The thought of it made Logan's jaw clench and his own hardon throb through his black trunks.

And while Logan was enjoying the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, Kendall was also staring at Logan and appreciating how his brunette boyfriend looks.

The blonde appreciates how Logan returned to his old hairstyle. Sure, he looked hot in his "Johnny Bravo" hair, but ever since the brunette returned to his old, brushed-forward, tousled hair look, Logan looked more boyish than ever. While Kendall licks his lips, his green eyes move down to Logan's beautiful shaved boyish face. Every facial feature of the brunette seemed sculpted to perfection: his eyebrows, his chocolate-brown eyes, his nose, his lips, his beautiful smile lines, his teeth, his dimples, and his well-chiseled chin.

Kendall continues appreciating his boyfriend's body downwards as he gazes at Logan's neck and shoulders, and then to his chest, which is now showing quite some definition. Logan has been working out ever since one of his friends joked about him gaining a little weight. Kendall knew that the joke frustrated the brunette. But instead of giving up and sulking, Logan made himself fit once again, not just as vindication for himself, but he did it for his boyfriend as well. Logan told the blonde that he wanted to make sure that Kendall sees that he is really taking care of his health so that they could be together for a very long time, forever even.

And since the Malibu sunlight continues to warm the room, with the air conditioner still not turned on. Kendall sees Logan starting to sweat a bit, making every inch and every definition of his body glisten in the beautiful afternoon rays of the sun. Kendall goes wide-eyed at how the sun makes Logan's abs stand out. And the brunette's mild V-line is gently teasing the blonde's eyes downwards to Logan's black trunks. Aside from the huge muscle bulging inside the black speedo, Kendall can also see how well-toned Logan's legs and thighs are. In Kendall's eyes, Logan was like one of those perfect naked gods in ancient mythology.

The two handsome men then gently hold hands and approach each other a bit. The two gaze lovingly at one another and remember how sweet and caring the other guy is.

Kendall appreciates how Logan always makes the meanest breakfast, lunch or dinner for him when he visits Logan's house, even before they became boyfriends. When they used to treat each other as good friends, and then best friends, Logan always made sure that Kendall is always at home in the brunette's house. They'd snuggle up while watching TV, but their attention is not always on the TV because they always find something interesting to talk about. Logan won't even let Kendall sleep alone in his house's guest room, but instead happily lets Kendall sleep in his own bedroom so that they could continue talking about a lot of stuff until they fall asleep beside each other. Back then, Kendall has already fallen in love with his best friend, but he was afraid to say his true feelings to avoid risking losing their friendship. He convinced himself to be happy with their bromance ways, and their frequent times together both in each other's houses and at work.

The blonde also treasured in his heart how Logan did his best to save their aircraft during that fateful day at Hawk Air, both for the passengers and for his best friend Kendall. And even with the situation looking hopeless as their A330's engines couldn't be restarted anymore and all the systems on the plane were inactive, Logan managed to put on a brave face for Kendall, to assure him that he is with him even on what they thought would be the final minutes of their lives as the dead plane continues its glide towards the Pacific Ocean. And when Kendall finally admitted his true feelings for the brunette at that moment, the blonde also treasured how Logan also finally began revealing his true love for Kendall, even though it was painful for both of them to realise they actually loved each other all this time, and they find out only in the last minutes of their lives.

Furthermore, after the successful emergency landing and evacuation, Kendall and Logan continued with their pilot careers not just as two best friends, but now united as a couple. They fought together for justice when Hawk Air management nearly killed them, and they, together with all the passengers, won and got justice. The couple then had a stronger bond ever since they elevated their relationship from best friends to boyfriends, and here they are now, both Captains working for a new and better employer and with plenty of flight hours and career experience in their fields.

Logan also appreciates how he felt loved by Kendall, both back during their best friend days and even more so now as a couple. Back when they were still friends, Logan relished the time when it was Kendall who was the only kid who befriended him in kindergarten, and that friendship blossomed into a deeper friendship when they became best friends. Although the brunette started to have a dilemma inside him because he started having a crush on his blonde best friend way back in middle school, he managed to control his feelings, to protect their friendship. And when they went through grade school and eventually through high school, Kendall and Logan realise that they wanted to be pilots. But Logan hid that dream, thinking he wasn't good enough.

But his best friend Kendall made him realise his true self-worth. And even though Logan finally decided to attend aviation school one year later than Kendall, the brunette went up the ranks of being a pilot when he was finally granted his commercial pilot's licence. From a two-bar Second Officer, Logan quickly became a three-bar First Officer, thanks to the support and training of his friend Kendall who already has four bars on his pilot uniform shoulder boards, called epaulets, signifying that the blonde is a Captain. Despite the initial gap in their ranks, the two remained best friends and Kendall did his best to help Logan continue with his career.

And when they finally moved to Rocque Airways, aside from both of them receiving medals and awards for their heroism on the fateful flight, their new employer found Logan to be extremely competent that in no time, Logan was also granted the four-bar rank of being a Captain. And Kendall still didn't stop supporting his colleague, who is now his boyfriend. He helped Logan accumulate flight hours on all types of aircraft in their company until both of them now almost have the same number of flight hours and expertise. They are now equals at work.

Kendall really boosted Logan's self-confidence and his actual career. And Logan will always be thankful to Kendall for the way he showed his love to him, both as a best friend and as a boyfriend.

And outside of work, Logan loved the way Kendall was friendly and comfortable with him back in their best friend days, and how Kendall made Logan feel better in his house too. When Logan gets too drunk yet again, Kendall doesn't let the brunette drive back home, or even walk home, even though Logan's house was just a few blocks away along the same street. Kendall always protected Logan, and made him feel special. And Logan loved the way Kendall loved him.

The two then slowly approached each other much closer. The taller blonde puts his arms over the shoulders of the brunette, and the brunette embracing the blonde's waist. And they drew themselves into a slow and passionate kiss. It was one of their kisses that was always full of happiness, gratefulness and satisfaction of how fate has reshaped their destiny. They embrace themselves lovingly, and although their erections are trying to distract them from their present mood, they continue focusing on lovingly and appreciatively kissing and embracing each other, enjoying the fact that they now feel complete... They now feel secure... They now know what true love feels like...

And as their lips part from the kiss, Kendall rests his forehead on Logan's, with the blonde's nose lightly touching the brunette's nose as well. Both smile appreciatively at each other.

"I love you, Kindle"

"I love you too, Logie"

They then proceed to the kitchen to prepare snacks for them to nibble on while at the beach, so they no longer have to climb back to the house and then go downstairs to the beach after eating. The two prepared some sandwiches, one set with tuna and mayo, and the other set with egg and mayo. The two then stuff some of their favourite food in the picnic basket. Kendall placed a container full of pizza which was left over from their movie night the previous night. He also placed inside the basket an insulated bag containing his favourite chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Logan placed in the basket a plastic container full of takoyaki, which is a Japanese snack of octopus pieces coated in savoury batter and shaped like small golf balls. Logan likes Japanese cuisine, and so he brought them along as snack for the first few days of their stay in Malibu. Logan also puts his favourite home-baked chocolate chip cookies. And as for their drinks, Logan placed orange juice bottles and bottled water, and smiled sheepishly at Kendall as he retrieves a bottle of saké (Japanese rice wine) and a bottle of gin, he also gets six bottles of beer for Kendall, and they place them in a separate cooler. Kendall shakes his head in amusement at how Logan was able to sneak in the saké, gin and beer without the blonde noticing.

"Oh, Logie, you never cease to amaze me," Kendall teases as he beams his dimpled smile.

Logan blushes a bit as he sheepishly shrugs his shoulders and sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend.

The two then head outside the house and go down the long concrete stairs leading to their private beach below, probably at least a hundred feet down from the house in the Malibu cliff edge.

Kendall and Logan spend the rest of the afternoon at their private beach. The two enjoy a variety of activities which included swimming, splashing each other with the pristine Malibu saltwater, jogging along the clean white sands of the beach, and playing with a pink inflatable plastic beach ball they brought along. As the bright and cheery sun showers their flawless bodies with the tropical sunlight, the two start to sweat and begin to have the ethereal glow that the two find attractive. Despite the sweating, they indulge in brief moments of facing each other, running their fingers along each other's face and torsos, and engage in brief passionate embraces and kisses, before returning to playing along the beach. When the two finally got hungry after all the swimming, splashing, ball playing and even the kissing and hugging, the two settle down unto the picnic blanket they prepared on the sand and open their basket and coolers. Kendall and Logan then feed each other their favourite food and desserts in the most romantic ways possible, and then sealing each feeding moment with a kiss.

The sun eventually sets on the majestic Pacific Ocean facing the beach, casting a beautiful combination of dark blue, purple, orange and red on the skyline and on the ocean like a beautiful work of art on a canvass. Kendall and Logan are awed by the beauty of the sunset, and so they sit down close to each other. Logan leans his head on Kendall's shoulders, as the blonde puts a loving arm around the neck and shoulder of his brunette boyfriend.

"This is nice… This is beautiful…" Logan says in a gentle whispery voice, still awed by the majestic beauty of the sunset in front of them

"Yeah, it is beautiful… Just like our love…" Kendall says as he gently strokes Logan's shoulder and arms with the finger of his hands.

"Awwww, Kindle… I love you…"

Kendall looks at his boyfriend with his beautiful green eyes, and Logan looks up to meet those green eyes with his own chocolate eyes.

"I love you too, Logie…" Kendall says as he gently places his lips on his boyfriend's lips, further intensifying the beauty of the moment that they are enjoying.

And as sunset turns into evening, the two head back up the house and decide to take a shower together before they prepare dinner. They strip each other of their swimming trunks and they go inside the bathroom. Kendall and Logan look at each other and smile slyly. The bathroom has a large bathtub that could accommodate two people. Kendall suggests to Logan that they shower first to rinse the salt and sand from their bodies so they can focus more on enjoying their time in the bathtub. Logan readily nods in agreement. The brunette then turns on the water to start filling the bathtub, while Kendall prepares the shower stall located on the other side of the cavernous bathroom.

When Kendall has placed the shampoo, soap and loofah in the shower stall, and had set the right temperature of the water coming from the showerhead, the blonde leans on the wall and stares seductively at his brunette boyfriend. Logan, still a bit of a shy guy, blushes as he sheepishly smiles when Kendall beckons him seductively with his pointer finger.

Once they are inside the shower stall, Kendall gently positions Logan under the water stream as he begins wetting the brunette's hair, face and body. The blonde then reaches out for the shampoo to begin lathering Logan's hair. And when Logan's hair is all lathered up, Kendall reaches for their tube of facial foam and begins gently massaging his boyfriend's flawless face with the foam. Logan closes his eyes as he trustingly lets his boyfriend clean him up. Unsurprisingly, Kendall feels Logan's growing erection poking at him and the blonde giggles as he playfully pins Logan's hardon between his legs as he continues lathering the foam into Logan's face. Logan tries to moan, but his lips are shut tight because of the foam on his face. The blonde then carefully and thoroughly rinses off the shampoo and facial foam off his boyfriend's head so the brunette could finally open his eyes.

When Logan could finally see, he gingerly pulls Kendall into the shower stream so he could also wet his boyfriend's hair, face and body. Naughty Kendall is still pinning and rubbing his legs around Logan's hardon as the shorter brunette tries to focus on shampooing and lathering facial foam onto his boyfriend's hair and face. Then after rinsing Kendall's hair and face, Logan then reaches out for the soap and loofah to lather both their bodies. Logan first scrubs Kendall all over from his neck down to his feet, but when he was at Kendall's hardon, he just gently scrubbed the groin area to avoid hurting his boyfriend. Then Logan scrubs himself with the loofah. Kendall tries to yank the loofah away from Logan so he could be the one to scrub the brunette, but Logan won't let him while sticking out his tongue at Kendall. When Logan was done scrubbing both their bodies, he embraces Kendall and rubs his soapy body up and down Kendall's equally-soapy body. Kendall then catches Logan's hardon again between his legs and rubs it. Logan lets out a gentle moan as he also responded with gentle thrusting of his hips as they lock their lips in a passionate kiss. Kendall and Logan run their hands all over each other's bodies as they maintain their tight, soapy embrace. Logan then reaches between their bodies to gently stroke Kendall's cock.

"Oh, jesus, that feels soooo good, Logie…" Kendall moans softly into the mouth of Logan while they are still kissing

"This feels sooooo good too, Kindle…" Logan also mouths back during their kiss, as his dick starts throbbing at the sensation of soapy friction between Kendall's legs.

When both of them felt and said that they feel like they're halfway to coming, they stop stimulating each other so they could finish it in the bathtub. And so they run the shower at max pressure so they could rinse the soap off their bodies. While the warm shower water trickles down their tousled hair, flawless face and impeccable bodies, they embrace each other and kiss passionately once again.

Upon sensing that they've completely rinsed themselves clean, they shut the shower off, open the sliding door of the shower stall, and they walk while holding hands to the bathtub that is located 15 feet opposite the shower stall in that spacious bathroom.

The two then step into the bathtub and wade towards the side nearest the wall. They then gently sit down into the warm water and settle into the tub. Logan decides to sit at the right side of Kendall. The tub is one and a half feet deep, so when the two recline on the contoured side of the tub, the warm water rests up to their jawline. As they continue settling into the tub, they start to relax and appreciate the warmth of the water embracing their naked bodies. The small waves they made as they stepped into the water and waded across the seven-foot length of the water continue to cause their bodies to be gently massaged by the water movement. The two boys close their eyes for a few moments and gently breathe out as relaxation continues to envelop both their minds and bodies. Their erections also begin to relax and go down as their minds focus more on the feeling of the warm water around them.

After a minute or so, Kendall breaks the silence.

"This feels nice…" Kendall remarks

"Yeah… Feels nice and warm…" Logan answers.

Kendall then faces Logan, and Logan looks back in response. They both smile as they kiss each other lightly on the lips and then settle back and continue relaxing in the tub.

After a few more minutes, it's Logan's turn to break the silence.

"This really feels nice…"

"Yeah, Logie… It really feels wonderful…"

"I know what would make this feel a lot better, Kindle…" Logan then says with a smirk on his face

"Oh yeah, what, Logie Bear?" Kendall asks, with one eyebrow raised in serious curiosity

Logan then beams a bigger smirk as his left hand crawls over Kendall's right leg and eventually finds Kendall's cock. Logan's smirk turns into a grin upon realising that Kendall was already erect from the start.

"Oh, Kindle, you naughty, naughty boy… You got hard again?" Logan teases

Kendall blushes faintly and looks sheepishly at Logan. Logan then continues gently stroking the blonde's cock as Kendall lets out a faint moan, to which Logan responds by putting his mouth into Kendall's, and they begin another round of passionate kissing.

After Logan pulls away from Kendall, he teasingly says to Kendall, "This is not yet what I was planning to do…"

And before Kendall could respond, Logan dives into the water so that this mouth could meet Kendall's erection.

Kendall was initially startled at what Logan was doing to him, but eventually the 'shock' subsided and Kendall started to fully feel the sensation of Logan sucking him underwater. The blonde couldn't believe how unique the sensation was of Logan's warm mouth wrapping around his cock underwater. The warmer mouth of his boyfriend kept contrasting with the temperature of the water, which now feels less warm on his organ. The frequent temperature changes, together with the feeling of changes in water pressure on his organ as Logan goes up and down on him, and the combined feeling of lubrication of both Logan's saliva and of the water all made for a unique oral sex experience that Kendall and Logan only actually saw on porn when they were watching it together when they're bored back in Los Angeles. Kendall didn't even think of asking Logan to do it to him, or even had the curiosity of what being blown underwater actually felt like. But now that the sensation is starting to feel totally amazing for the blonde, he puts his right hand gently over Logan's back. He doesn't want to hold or even touch Logan's head or neck because he doesn't know how long Logan will stay underwater. Sure, Logan can stay underwater for at least one minute when they hold diving contests on their own, or during their swimming and diving as part of their training for emergency landing on water at Rocque Airways, but Kendall doesn't know how long Logan could hold his breath doing something like sucking his boyfriend underwater. And so, while gently caressing Logan's back, Kendall closes his eyes and moans in pleasure at this unique experience his boyfriend is giving him.

After around 50 seconds, Logan finally lets go of Kendall's cock and sits back up, gasping a bit and running his right hand across his hair to remove the excess water from his hair.

"How was it, Kindle?" Logan asks with a smirk when he finally catches his breath

"Oh my god, Logie, you're fuckin' awesome!" Kendall asks while breathing heavily as well because of the pleasure

"I've always wanted to try that out when I saw that Japan M2M porn we watched last week," Logan then sheepishly says. Kendall laughs and appreciates how Logan really wants him to enjoy their intimate moments together by thinking of novel ways to pleasure his man.

And before Kendall could answer, Logan dives again and resumes sucking Kendall off. Kendall looks down to see the faint outline of an underwater naked Logan sucking him and closes his eyes at the extreme sensation of pleasure he is experiencing right now. Logan, on the other hand, could feel Kendall trying to thrust a bit, which assured the brunette that his blonde boyfriend was totally enjoying the sensation.

When Logan comes back up again and finishes catching his breath, Kendall then grabs Logan's head to give him a very deep kiss. Kendall then runs his free left hand all over his boyfriend's body and then onto Logan's erection. The blonde then vigorously strokes his boyfriend while still deeply kissing him.

Kendall then pulls gently away from their kiss, and the two lock eyes.

And before Logan could say anything, Kendall suddenly smiled and said, "I wanna try that!" and dives underwater and begins sucking Logan's huge erection.

After Logan's own initial shock, he eases into the blowjob and enjoys the multiple sensations of pleasure caused by the warmth of Kendall's mouth, the warm water, Kendall's hand and the variations of pressure of the water surrounding his cock because of Kendall blowing him. Logan lightly puts his left arm over Kendall's back, to assure the blonde that the brunette is loving what is being done to him.

When it was Kendall's turn to surface, and when he's done catching his breath, Logan embraces him and kisses him. Kendall hugs back and kisses Logan back in the same passionate way. Both of them then reach for each other's cocks and vigorously stroke them, so that the orgasm that has been pent-up since they wore those trunks early in the afternoon could finally be released.

Since the water is up to their necks, they decide to just continue kissing each other while jacking each other off. With his right hand busily stroking Kendall, Logan puts his left arm over Kendall's shoulder, while Kendall puts his right arm behind Logan's waist while his left hand vigorously strokes his brunette boyfriend.

The sensation of being jacked off underwater is a new sensation for both boys. The pressure of the water one and a half feet, coupled with the vigorous stroking of the other boy's hand, was extremely pleasant. And while stimulating each other, Kendall and Logan kept moaning each other's names through their passionate kissing.

"Kindle…"

"Logan…"

And after several more minutes, both of them feel the familiar pressure around their groin area.

"Kindle, I'm cumming…"

"Me too, Logie, I'm cumming…"

"Oh my god… oh god… I'm cumming… oh god… yeah… KINDLE!"

"Yeah… Yeah… Yeah… Oh god I'm cumming too… Oh yeah… Fuck… LOGAN!"

Then they firmly press their lips and tongues into each other, and hug each other more tightly with their free arms, as they are finally overcome by the waves of orgasm.

When they both come undone, they part their mouths, look into each other's eyes, and give each other a light and loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Logie…"

"I love you too, Kindle…"

"Fuck! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, that was fucking great!"

And realising that both of them had released quite A LOT of cum into the water, they decide to take another shower. Logan pulls the drain plug of the tub to begin draining the water from the tub while Kendall prepares the shower stall anew. The two boys then showered and soaped themselves quickly once again and rinse both the soap and semen from their bodies.

_**To be continued**_


	5. Malibu's Better with You (Part 2)

**A/N: (Nick) Hi friends! Sorry it took so long! It's my fault yet again. TheGuestReviewer had finished proofreading early, but it took me weeks to complete the editing because of some workload. And dang, TheGuestReviewer still won't wanna write his own A/N, even though he wrote a lot of parts of this chapter. He's shy again, so I'll be saying "Hi!" for him yet again ;3**

**And now, here's Episode 5 of Big Time Pilots. I hope you'll enjoy it! :) **

**BIG TIME PILOT****S**

**Episode 5 – Malibu's B****etter with You (Part II)**

After their bathroom moment, they step out and don shirts and shorts so they could prepare their dinner.

The two decide to have a simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs, and a garden salad for dinner. Logan retrieves the bag of spaghetti noodles, olive oil, a can of tomato sauce, some bread, cookware and utensils from the cabinet, while Kendall gets the eggs, butter, parsley, onion, garlic, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, olives and ground meat from the fridge.

Kendall then prepares the salad by shredding the lettuce, slicing the tomatoes and olives, and julienning the carrots into a glass bowl and tosses them altogether. He then prepares garlic bread by rubbing raw garlic on the slices of bread, then spreading a thin layer of butter and a little bit of olive oil, and sprinkling bits of parsley on them. Afterwards, Kendall puts them on the oven toaster to crisp up.

Meanwhile, Logan prepares the spaghetti noodles by filling a pot with water, then adding salt, olive oil and the noodles. On another part of the stove, he puts a frying pan and puts butter, garlic and onions, followed by the ground meat, which will be added to the spaghetti sauce later on, and then finally the tomato sauce. On another part of the stove, he mixes another portion of the ground meat and shapes them into four meatballs and puts them in a frying pan that has butter sizzling on in.

And while waiting for a bit for the spaghetti noodles, the meatballs and the sauce to cook, Logan helps Kendall out in getting the hot, crispy garlic bread from the oven toaster and onto a square ceramic plate. Logan and Kendall then both prepare the plates, cutlery, and glassware, and then place the garlic bread and salad on the table. They then get back to the kitchen and add some more seasonings until the spaghetti, sauce and meatballs are finally cooked.

The two then place the spaghetti, topped with the sauce and meatballs, onto another square serving plate. Kendall grabs the small bag of parsley, and then tries to act cute for Logan by imitating a fairy sprinkling fairy dust, by tiptoeing with his right foot, and his left leg folded backwards. With his left arm stretched out to balance himself, his right hand then sprinkles the parsley bits on the spaghetti with his pinky up.

Logan blushes a light pink on the cheeks and laughs out loud.

"Oh, Kindle! You're sooooo cute!" the smitten brunette says.

Logan then hugs Kendall tightly and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

Kendall then retrieves a bottle of cabernet sauvignon, a one-litre bottle of Coke Zero and a one-litre bottle of water.

After he places them on the table, he scurries up behind Logan and pulls out his seat for him.

"Why, thank you!"' says Logan, besotted by the gentlemanly gesture of his boyfriend, right before planting a kiss on Kendall's lips and sitting down on his seat.

Kendall then sits down right beside Logan and pours him a glass of wine on the wine glass, a glass of Coke Zero on a plain glass and a glass of water on a second plain glass, and proceeds to pour himself the same beverages on his own glassware. The handsome blonde continues to impress his brunette boyfriend with his fine gentlemanly ways by getting Logan's servings of salad, spaghetti and meatballs for the brunette. And after Kendall also scoops out his own serving, he gently picks up his wine glass and raises it to Logan. Logan also picks up his wine glass and raises it as well.

"To our love! May it last forever!" Kendall says with the dreamiest eyes and smile he could muster, to which Logan nearly faints and nearly drops his wine glass at the beauty of Kendall's gesture.

Logan then quickly regains composure and answers "To our love. May it last forever indeed!" and clinks his glass with Kendall's.

Kendall then wraps his arm around Logan's arm, crossing their arms together like some newly-wed couple and take a sip of their wine. Logan started blushing furiously because he was touched by Kendall's adorable gestures of love.

Kendall and Logan enjoy their dinner. They also feed each other, which made the experience a lot more intimate. Kendall, the naughty boy yet again, tries to be cute by suddenly kissing Logan on the cheek, intentionally smudging the brunette's cheek with spaghetti sauce.

"Kindle? You naughty, naughty boy!" Logan says while giggling before continuing to eat without even wiping the sauce from his cheek. And Kendall just scrunches up his nose and playfully sticks his tongue out at Logan.

Logan then butters up a piece of the garlic bread and puts it into his mouth. And while chewing, he felt that there's a good enough amount of butter left on his lips, and so he suddenly leans into Kendall to kiss him with a buttery kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"HAH! Gotcha!" Logan playfully says as he giggles once again.

"Hahaha dang, you got me, Logie!" Kendall says in surrender while laughing, as he sticks his tongue out yet again at the brunette.

After dinner, they put the dishes, glasses and other items in the sink and wash them. When they are finished with washing the dishes, they then neatly return everything back from where they got them. And the bottle of wine, water and cola are returned neatly into the fridge.

The two then go back to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Afterwards, they shed their shirts, shorts, and boxer briefs. And the two nude boys crawl under the sheets of the bed.

Logan cuddles up to his gentleman and starts peppering him with kisses. Kendall reciprocates Logan's kisses, but before the blonde could do anything else, Logan is able to pin his hands on the pillows and quickly kiss and lick Kendall.

"Ohhhh… Logannn… feels… soooo… gooood…" Kendall moans as the brunette continues appreciating the blonde's beautiful body with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Logan begins by nibbling and licking along Kendall's jawline. The blonde closes his eyes and moans gently at the sensation.

As Logan's tongue and teeth enjoy the blonde's soft skin, the brunette runs one hand along Kendall's neck, and the other hand along Kendall's arms and torso. The brunette feels Kendall's goosebumps on his neck and arms as Logan continues nibbling and licking gently along the blonde's jaw.

"Looks like someone's ticklish tonight," Logan whispers with a naughty grin to Kendall. Then Logan starts nibbling and licking more firmly along the blonde's jawline and neck.

"Mmmmnnnnnggggghhhhhh! Mmmmmmmnggggguuuuhhh!" Kendall moans louder and louder.

When Logan releases his grip on Kendall's hands, the blonde then quickly proceeds to run them all over the brunette's back and body. Kendall then tries to hold Logan's cock. Logan quickly grabs both of Kendall's hands and pin them back on the pillows. "No, Kindle. Just lie down and enjoy," Logan says with a wink. The brunette then resumes licking and nibbling on Kendall's neck and jawline.

When Logan releases his grip on Kendall's hands, the blonde reaches out once again to stroke Logan's hardon and run his other hand all over the brunette's body and butt.

Logan then playfully grabs Kendall's hands and pin them back on the pillow.

"You're a very naughty boy, Kindle! Wait here for a bit…" Logan says with a playful pout and kisses Kendall on the lips before getting out of the bed and retrieving something from the luggage near the bed. When Logan turns back to face Kendall, the blonde sees that Logan took out the roll of twist ties that they brought along to secure plastic bags and other items. Logan then straddles his boyfriend and kisses him.

"Because you're a naughty boy, we need to restrain you…" Logan says with a naughty grin as he begins tying Kendall's hands to the bedposts with the twist ties. The brunette made sure it wasn't uncomfortable for Kendall, but it restrained him just enough to prevent the blonde from reaching too much into Logan.

Kendall just giggles at what his boyfriend is doing, and willingly obliges.

"There. The naughty boy is secured," the brunette says after making sure Kendall is both restrained and comfortable.

Logan returns to nibble, lick and kiss Kendall's chest. As soon as his mouth reaches the blonde's light brown nipple, the brunette begins gently kissing and licking it. Kendall starts to moan louder at the sensation of Logan's tongue flicking at his nipple, the brunette uses it as a signal to flick his tongue more vigorously, gently biting it from time to time, to which Kendall reacts with much louder moans.

The brunette continues to enjoy pleasuring his blonde by running his tongue along Kendall's sides and abs. And when Logan's mouth finally reaches Kendall's crotch area, the brunette gently grabs the blonde's erect manhood with his mouth. Logan then puts the first inch of Kendall's organ into his mouth, and swirls his tongue around the tip of the blonde's dick.

"Shit… Ahhhhh… Logie! Uhhhhh!" Kendall moans louder and louder in pleasure.

Logan continues teasing Kendall until the brunette starts tasting his boyfriend's sweet precum, to which he responds by slowly bobbing up and down Kendall's organ, inch by inch. And then Logan slowly puts Kendall's entire length into his mouth, gently squeezing it with his lips, tongue, cheeks and throat. Kendall's cock throbs at the sensation, and Logan begins bobbing up and down Kendall's entire length.

"Oh my god… Ohhhh… Logieeeeee… Oh god…" Kendall continues moaning as he feels Logan's warm mouth sliding up and down his long manhood. Logan also reaches out to rub Kendall's nipples and abs, to which Kendall's body responds by sending more sensation of pleasure into the blonde boy's brain.

But before Kendall could even get halfway to reaching orgasm, Logan pulls his mouth off Kendall's dick and reaches out for the small bag he placed earlier on the left bedside table and grabs the lube. He squeezes out a generous amount of the K-Y lube into his hand and rubs it all over Kendall's throbbing manhood. Logan then puts a bit of lube into the entrance of his hole, for good measure. The brunette then proceeds to aim Kendall's organ into the entrance of his hole, and slowly sit on it. Logan then looks directly and lovingly at Kendall's emerald eyes, whose pupils are starting to dilate both from the softer lighting of the bedroom and from the pleasure that his brunette boyfriend is giving him.

As Logan continues to stare into Kendall's emerald eyes, he is immersed into a melting pot of emotions towards the blonde: sincerest love, eternal devotion to Kendall, his uncontrollable admiration of how hot his boyfriend is, and even his most carnal obsessions of desire towards the blonde. These emotions enable Logan to completely relax himself and give Kendall easier access to his hole. Logan barely winces since he feels no discomfort even if he pushed Kendall's dick inside him faster than usual, and after a few more seconds, the entire length of Kendall is inside him. Logan is nearly delirious at the sensation of Kendall throbbing inside him, and that they are connected as one once again.

When Logan feels totally relaxed with Kendall's entire length inside him, the brunette lets his pleasure show by deeply kissing Kendall, and then nibbling the blonde's jawline, and gently bites into Kendall's neck. Kendall smiles while moaning as he's also nearly brought into delirium of the feeling of Logan's hot hole wrapping his cock, and the pleasurable dull pain of Logan's bites on his neck. Logan then begins thrusting his hips up and down to make Kendall's manhood slide in and out of him.

"Logie… Mmmmmmnnnnggghhhh… Uhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh… Uhhhhhh… Kindle… Mngggghhh… Kindle!"

And amidst the deep, passionate kissing and hard thrusting of both Kendall and Logan, the blonde senses that he's close to orgasm for the second time for the day.

"Oh Logie… I'm close…"

"Yeah, that's it, Kindle… Cum inside me!"

"Oh yeah… Logie… I'm cumming… FUCK! I'M CUMMING NOW… AAAAAHHHH…"

And Kendall squirts his huge load into Logan. Logan continues to hump up and down Kendall while the blonde's cock continues throbbing and pumping his seed into the brunette.

After the orgasm, Logan lets Kendall's organ stay inside him as it continues to become undone, savouring the small throbs of residual ejaculation, and he kisses Kendall lovingly once again on the lips as he pulls Kendall's dick out from him. The brunette then proceeds to remove the twist ties from Kendall's hands, freeing the blonde. He then straddles back on Kendall and kisses the blonde.

"I love you, Kindle…"

"I love you too, Logie… but…"

"But, what?" Logan asks in confusion.

All of a sudden, Kendall grabs Logan's torso and makes him roll to the left until Kendall is now the man on top.

"…but we're not done yet! Now I want YOU to be inside me!" Kendall continues.

"But, Kindle… You just came. You're still tired from cumming. You need to rest for a bit…" Logan tries to protest.

"Nope, Logie. I'm alright. And I want to feel you cum inside me tonight too…"

"But… But… Kindle…"

"Yeah… 'but'… as in I need your manhood in my butt" Kendall tries to joke, and then blushes at how lame his joke turned out.

Logan finally gives in to what Kendall desires, and noticing that Kendall was still blushing, reaches out to kiss his blonde man. Then, gently, Kendall pulls out of the kiss.

"What's wrong, Kindle?" Logan asks.

"Well, Logie, you've been quite the naughty boy with 'bondage' and stuff, so you need to be 'punished'" Kendall says with a grin and while making his eyes grow wide. Logan chuckles and submits to whatever Kendall is planning for him.

Just like what Logan did to Kendall, the blonde now restrains Logan using another length of twist ties to restrain the brunette's arms to the bedposts, also making sure that Logan is comfortable while being unable to move too much.

"And, here's the fun part… I'm not done yet!" Kendall says with a wink.

Logan could only look quizzically at the blonde as Kendall proceeds to the same luggage and look for something. When Kendall finally found what he was looking for, he pulls it out of the luggage: it was a bandanna. Kendall then proceeds to unfurl and roll up the bandanna. He then returns to the bed and straddles Logan.

"Kindle, what are you gonna do?"

"For being a very creatively naughty boy, you should be punished… or rewarded… depends on how you see it," Kendall says with a smirk, but his face suddenly turning bright red at what he is doing to Logan. The brunette couldn't control himself and started laughing as Kendall's blush changes from bright red to crimson. Kendall then chuckles as well and sticks his tongue out at Logan. He then blindfolds the brunette.

After tying up the bandanna blindfold at the back of Logan's neck, Kendall asks Logan, "Logie, is the blindfold comfortable, or is it too tight?"

Logan replies, "Don't worry, Kindle. It's just right."

"Gooooooooooooooood…" Kendall then says with an evil-sounding tone, to which Logan still answers with chuckling. Kendall blushes once again, but is lucky this time because Logan can't see him.

"Now… What to do… What to do…" Kendall teasingly asks.

He then gets off Logan's torso and lies down beside the brunette.

Kendall then decides to start by licking Logan's nipples. Logan, being unable to figure out what is going on, suddenly let out a yelp upon feeling Kendall's warm tongue. Kendall had to stop as he snorts out a laugh at how cute Logan's yelp was. After stifling the chuckle, Kendall resumes being serious and licks Logan's nipples and kisses his chest.

"Uhhhhhhhh" Logan moans as he tries to squirm, but his body movement partially restricted by the twist ties.

"Are you liking this, Logie Bear?"

"Yes, Kindle… Uhhhhh… This feels goooood…"

Kendall then lifts his head up and proceeds to nibble on Logan's thighs and knees, to which Logan lets out another surprised yelp.

The blonde continues surprising his brunette by licking, nibbling and kissing Logan in opposite parts of the body. He then moves to Logan's neck and jawline, and then he moves to Logan's abs. Kendall then continues by licking and nibbling again at Logan's nipples, and then he runs his tongue around the brunette's groin area. He then pounces at Logan's armpits, gently nibbling it, to which Logan tries to stop chuckling.

Kendall then makes his kissing, licking and nibbling more predictable by starting with a long deep kiss, followed by licking Logan's jawline and neck. The blonde proceeds by nibbling and licking the brunette's nipples once more, and then runs his tongue down Logan's abs. And when Kendall reaches Logan's privates, he starts by licking the brunette's balls.

Logan is almost driven mad by the heightened pleasure, since his eyes can't see anything, and so his brain makes his other senses be more sensitive, especially his sense of touch. Kendall's tongue flicking at his scrotum felt more intense. After a few more minutes, the licking stopped, and Logan couldn't sense or hear anything.

As it turns out, Kendall intentionally stopped so that he could surprise Logan once again. After around half a minute, Kendall runs his tongue along the shaft of Logan's throbbing, erect manhood. Logan moans loudly in surprise and in pleasure.

Kendall continues teasing his boyfriend with light and moderate licking. Logan squirms at the pleasure, and wants more. And so Kendall finally grants him what he wants to feel next, and puts his mouth around Logan's cock.

Logan moans loudly yet again at the magnified sensation of Kendall's warm, moist mouth around his organ. As Kendall begins moving up and down the brunette's cock, Logan squirms anew at the increased sensation of pleasure.

"Oh… Shit, Kindle… Oh yeah… Uhhhh…. Nggggguuuhhhhh!"

Kendall continues bobbing up and down Logan's manhood until he senses that Logan's cock begins throbbing at shorter intervals, meaning that the brunette is starting to be halfway towards orgasm.

The blonde then reaches out for the lube and coats Logan's monstrosity of a cock and puts a little dab on his own entrance, also for good measure. Kendall then positions himself on top of Logan and aims Logan's organ into his entrance. And despite Logan's girth, Kendall doesn't feel any pain as he stares into the hypnotic chocolate brown eyes of his man. As the feelings of love and carnal desire combine inside the blonde's mind, he is able to fully relax himself and Logan's dick slowly and easily slides into Kendall. When Logan is fully inside Kendall, the blonde then leans forward and starts kissing Logan passionately, also delirious with the fact that they are now once again connected, and Logan is inside him.

Kendall then leans forward to remove Logan's blindfold. When Logan opens his eyes, they look at each other briefly and kiss.

Slowly, Kendall starts humping up and down Logan's cock. When he's more comfortable, he then increases the pace, all the while still kissing Logan passionately.

"Ohhhh… Ahhh… Fuck… Logie! Please cum inside me…" Kendall says breathlessly as he continues to pump harder and harder to feel Logan's manhood sliding in and out of him faster

"Uhhhhh… Yeahhh… Kindle... Kindle… I love it so much!" Logan also says breathlessly as he matches Kendall's rhythm in thrusting.

The sensation of his boyfriend becoming sweaty, moaning loudly and breathing heavily on top of him, quickly drove Logan halfway, and then close to orgasm.

"Kindle… Kindle… I'm close Kindle… I'm cumming Kindle!"

"Yeah, Logie! Oh yeah! Cum inside me babe!"

"Kindle! FUCK! KINDLE! I'M CUMMING!"

Kendall continues pumping up and down Logan's manhood as Logan lets out his load inside Kendall. The blonde savoured the sensation of Logan's thick, warm fluid filling him inside. He continues thrusting until he can feel Logan's organ softening. After the throbbing has finally stopped Kendall leans forward to Logan and gives him a long, deep kiss.

"That was awesome, Logie! I love you!" Kendall says after he pulls away from the kiss

"Oh fuck, that was totally awesome, Kindle! I love you!" Logan says between deep breaths

And Kendall gently pulls Logan's half-erect member out of him. He then unties him from the bedposts, and lies down beside Logan on the brunette's left side, where he snuggles on Logan's chest.

"You know what, Logie…" Kendall then says after a few minutes

"What, Kindle?" Logan asks curiously as he looks down on the blonde resting his head on his chest.

"Malibu's better with you…" Kendall continues with a very sweet smile

"Awwww, Kindle! Why are you so sweet? I love you, Kindle!"

"I love you too, Logie Bear!"

And Kendall leans up to give Logan another kiss on the lips. Logan then wraps his left arm on Kendall's back, while Kendall returns to leaning on Logan's chest and hugging Logan a bit. And when the air conditioning made them more comfortable by removing the sweat from their bodies, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
